This open-label, inpatient pilot study is to assess the safety of lofexidine(1.6 2.4, and 4.0 mg per day) in the treatment of opiate- dependent individuals under-going medically-supervised opiate withdrawal. A secondary goal of the study is to provide preliminary evidence for the potential of lofexidine 2.4 mg per day, to reduce both the signs and symptoms opiate withdrawal.